Love?
by Minimoonqueen
Summary: Is Usagi pregnant? Why is she living with the starlights? Where is mamoru? And what the hell is going on! This one is for SailorMoonAddict! REVIEW :D
1. Chapter 1

**Turning corners**  
_This is for SailorMoonAddict YEAH GUH! Haha :D_  
_Seyia: hello there my name is Seyia;) What's yours?_  
_Yaten: Seyia they have come to read the story not listen to you ramble about how sexy you are._  
_Seyia: I didn't mention anything about my sexiness!_  
_Yaten: conceited much?_  
_Seyia: Am not!_  
_Yaten: are too!_  
_Taiki: *sigh* minimoonqueen doesn't own sailormoon..._

I sterred my coffee with my finger and I stared down at the time on my watch. "damn. I going to be late." I got up from my seat in the café I was at. I left some money for my coffee plus tip, then go out into the crowded streets. 'If the recording is at 6:00 and its 5:45 not maybe if I take a train. Ugh I will never make it all the way accross town in fifteen minutes.'  
Then my cell phone rings. Its probably Taiki or Seyia.

"hello?"

"Yaten?"  
"yeah Taiki don't worry I'm on my way.I just need to find a cab or something."  
"You didn't hear? The record company rescheduled for monday because they would be in London with another client."  
"Oh well great if thats all you had to tell me then-"  
"No. Yaten, Usagi... Usagi went missing."

"Huh?"

"Usagi. Our roomate. We can't find her."  
"Not what I ment." I growled."What happened?"  
"Well Seyia got into a fight with her. she just rushed out of the house and we have been looking for her but we can't find her. We have called her phone muliple times but she won't answer."  
Then I feel something wet hit my face. I look up. The clouds were grey.  
"Oh **. Taiki there is a storm coming." **. Usagi, where are you? "Okay I'm on the other side of town I'll look for her."  
"Tell me if you found anything."  
"Okay will do bye."  
I hung up the phone and began searching for her. The arcade? She used to go there, right?  
Okay I'll start there. I rush over to the arcade. A tall blonde man stood at the counter. I began to look around.  
"May I help you?" the blonde man asked.  
"um yes have you seen a blonde she is about 5'3 maybe. Her hair is in odangos with pig tails. She has blue eyes and-"

"Usagi?"

I look up questioningly. He knows Usagi? Whatever no time for questions. "Yes Usagi. Is she here? Have you seen her?"  
"No I can't say I have seen her. Its been a long time sence she has come around here. Probably not sence mamoru died" he said sadly.  
"She's missing."

"What?"

"Yes! And I have to find her. Do you know where she might be?"  
"try the park."  
"okay thanks."  
I run out by this time its pouring. ** I hope there's no- *BOOM CLAP*- *sigh* thunder. I head toward the park. I see a Usagi on a park bench. Her head was in her knees and her arms wrap around them. Her hair was a mess. *BOOM CLAP*. I hear her whimper. I rush over to her.*BOOM CLAP*. she whimpers again I wrap my arms tightly around her. She looks up at me. I could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Y-Yaten."

"are you okay Usa? You're soaked. Are you cold?"  
She nodds. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her. She clinges to me and her arms go around my waist.

"Yaten!"

"Common Usa. Lets get out of this rain before you get a hypothermia."  
she nodds.  
I help her up. We head to the nearest shelter, which happens to be a clothing store. She searches for dry clothes in our sizes and I call Taiki.

"hello?"

"Taiki. I found her."  
"That's great! is she alright?"  
"yeah she is fine." I look over at her. She holds up a pink sweater for me. I shake my head. I point to the grey one in her right hand. "we are waiting on the rain to let up, right now we are at some clothing store." she gives me a nodd and turns back to what she was doing. Suddenly I see her face grow pale. Her eyes roll back into her head and she falls to the ground. " USAGI!"  
I rush to her "Taiki call an ambulance Usagi fainted!"  
"On it!"  
I hang up. I look down at her face. Usagi. I hope your okay.

*hospital 6:25*  
I sit on a chair near her bed holding her hand as she slept. Taiki and Seyia said they'd be here shortly.  
"Usa, I hope your okay."I look at her rubbing her hand with my thumb.  
The doctor entered.  
"Sir What is Your relationship to miss tinusko."  
"I am her roommate."  
"Do you know of her having a steady boyfriend?"  
"No she isn't seeing anyone. She has been single for a while."  
"Oh, I see."  
"whats wrong with her? is she okay?"  
"She is in perfect health."  
"then what happened? why did she faint?"  
"I think it is up to her to tell you that."  
Its up to her to tell me? I need to know whats wrong. If she was fine then why would she pass out? The doctor left the room and I went back to sitting at her side. Is she hiding something from me?  
Just then her eyes flitter open. "Yaten?"  
"Hey sleepy head."  
"what- where am I?"  
"The hospital. you fainted."

"oh..."

"Usagi are you hiding something from me?"  
She turned and looked out the window. "Yaten... Do you remember that night a month or so ago?"  
"you mean that night we got drunk and we..."  
"Yaten. I'm going to have a baby... I'm pregnant."

_Hey guys um don't know if I'll update this. Maybe if you guys review enough! Really please do. That will inspire me to update. so yeah I wouldn't call it a masterpeice because tbh its sucks! Yeah I wrote this in like a day! But yeah true masterpieces take time... Or a really great idea. But yeah anyway I am minimoonqueen and yes any suggestions you will give me I take into consideration. I do also write for ouran high school host club working on some of those. Also write fruits basket or shuffel! Maybe hungergames. yeah you guys should check those animes out they are really good! So defintly try and check them out. Minimoonqueen Out PEACE!_


	2. Chapter 2

I can't hear anything but the thoughts in my head. What? A baby?... Usagi. Baby... Me... Usagi is having a baby. Baby means parents. Parents means a mother, thats Usa... And a father...

Then. That is when the light bulb clicked. God I'm so slow. I'm the father. It's my baby. I'm going to be a dad. The news sunk in as I was snaped out of my thoughts.

"Yaten!"

I look up at Usagi. And gave her a confused look.

"Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes!"

"Usa?"

"Yes?"

"Am I the father?"

She nodded. I run my fingers through my bangs. This is going to get bad. But I'm sure things will work out.

"Who all knows?"

"Taiki, Seyia, and You."

"How did they find out?"

"I accidentally left the pregancy test in the trash and Taiki saw it confronted me about it. I told him it was mine. And he sat down at talked to me about everything.-"

"and Seyia?"

"He came in and heard us talking and he heard Taiki say something about going to the doctor. And got all conserned and he kept pestering me about why I would need to go to the doctor. I got annoyed and just told him." her eyes water up. "and then he got mad and grabbed a mug from the coffee table and threw it at the wall on the other side of the room."She said as tears stream down her face.

"What?!"

"And then Taiki told him that it was totally uncalled for. And he yelled at me and said I should be more careful. And I yelled back and started crying and told him to stop being such an ass. Then he started to apologized but I just walked out the door."

"Awe Usa its okay." I wipe her tears from her eyes "He cares for you a lot , thats all."

She nods."Thanks Yaten."

*knock knock*

We look over to see Taiki and Seyia at the door. Seyia held flowers and Taiki, balloons.

"I'm sorry, Odango. I didn't mean to upset you." he said handing her the flowers. He didn't look mad at me. Hmm. I wonder Why. I thought by now he would surely be throwing his fist at my face.

Taiki however looks like he wants to punch me. This is weird. Really really wierd.

*sigh* "Seyia, you can't ju-"

"Usagi, I'm truly sorry! I am just conserned!"

"Seyia, I know but I don't need consern I need support!"

"I understand. I know Odango. I'm sorry."

"Well I guess you're forgiven."

"good thing you two worked things out. Anyway Yaten can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" Taiki said.

"uh... Sure?" oh god this isn't going to end well.

We walk out and down the hall and took a left.

"why are we all the way down the hall? Why do you-"

*PUNCH* Taiki punched me in the face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL? Why did you just do that?"

"You got Usagi pregnant! Are you insane?! What were you thinking?! I mean really! I know you are stupid. But I never knew you were that stupid! "

"I'm sorry,I mean I just wasn't thinking at the time. I got drunk okay?!"

"No, it wasn't achol's fault that you're in this mess! Its yours."

*PUNCH* He punched me yet again.

"That one was for being stupid!"

"I know I deserve to be punched!"

*PUNCH* he punches me again and a fall to the ground.

"TAIKI ENOUGH!"

"That was for fun."

"You done?"

"Yeah. But you know when Seyia finds out I might just help him kick your ass. Hard." he helps me up. "but you have had enough stress for now. lets go bring Usagi home."

"Okay."

We walk back into Usagi's hospital room.

"Lets go home." Taiki said.

*gasp* "Yaten! You're bleeding what happened? *gasp*Oh my gosh! there is a bruse forming around your eye!"

"Ohh I uh... Tripped." Seyia nodded but Usagi didn't believe it she looked from me to Taiki. "Let's go home shall we?" I said before she could ask more questions.

She nodded. We left on our way. Maybe tomorrow I can talk to her about this. God tomorrow will be a long long day.

Usa fell asleep during the ride home. I carried her into her room, tucked her into bed, and turned to leave.

"yaten?" she whispered.

"yes usa?"

"stay... I need you."

"umm that doesn't seem like a good i-"

"please."

"but Taiki might get the wrong idea..."

"don't worry about Taiki."

I walk over to her bed and lay next to her.

"usa we need to talk."

"I know, but I'm tired. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"sure, we can talk tomorrow."

she nodded and drifted to sleep. I just watched her. She looks so beautiful. Like an angle. 'I will get you to fall in love with me. I promise.' I looked down at her now fast asleep figure. "good night usa. I love you."

Sorry guys. Not that I have been busy. I have just not have computer access. This has actually been on my phone for like two weeks. Lol sorry guys I can try to get the next chapter up tomorrow but I honestly can't be sure its up that soon. Maybe two more weeks. Hang in there guys. Sorry its so short. Doing my best. I'll try to make the next chapter twice as long.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning hearing strange noise from the bathroom. I then realized that usagi was missing from beside me. I peered into the bathroom to find her leaning over the toilet puking. I lean down and pull her hair back. She looked up at me for a brief second before getting nauseous again and returning to what she was doing. After a few minutes she was done so she went to the sink and brushed her teeth.

"You okay now usa?"

She nodds.

"Okay I'm going to go make breakfast. Want anything in particular?"

"Umm. Bacon. Ohh and eggs! Oh oh! Hash browns too! And grits!"

I chuckle. "Of course. I'll get right on it while you finish up in here."

I said turning to leave.

"yaten?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, Usa." I smile and walk back into the kitchen and prepare breakfast for her.

*ten minutes later*

she comes in the kitchen buttoning up the last button on her shirt and sits down to eat.

"dig in." I put the food down infront of us.

"Where are Taiki and seyia?" she said and she began to eat.

"Well Taiki left a note on the fridge that said he and seyia had to run an arron. They'll be back at about 12. Its 11 right now."

"oh then lets decuss somethings, starting with what we are going to do."

"Its your desision. I support you 100 percent."

"no matter what? Even if I wanted abortion?"

"WHAT?"

" Yaten just answer."

"*sigh* yes."

"I'm not getting an abortion yaten that was just a test."

"God usa you scared me!"

"Sorry yaten but I had to know you support me no matter what."

"I do. i will. No matter what."

"okay I really want to keep it."

"Really?" I smile.

"Of course yaten. Okay now we have to figure out how to tell Seyia, and the press-"

"And our parents. And what about the scouts?"

"yaten, please You know I don't talk to my family or the scouts."

"Usa. You can't run away from them. They are your friends, your family. They support you. They love you."

"Yaten I can't face them. Not after what happened. No. no way."

"Usa, when we took you in, we decided not to question you about what happened, not to ask you about it and that it was a bad time for you. You needed space. That was four years ago. You can't run away from your problems forever. its time you faced them."

"you don't understand." she said with tears in her eyes."I can't face them. I just can't. They just would hate me. They do hate me." Tears stream down her face.

"Usa," I say wiping her tears away. "They are your family. They love you. Of course they will forgive you. Me on the other hand. They'll hate me."

She chuckled at that. "Yeah. *sigh* we are going to have some explaining to do."

I have to do something. This is not the situation that I want her family to meet us under. Or mine. Okay this could be a win, win.

"And Usa don't you think it would be better if I was introduced as your boyfriend? I mean given the situation and I don't think our parents would like that we got drunk. I mean unless that would make you uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I think that would be best. But it means that we have to keep this up for a while."

Not just for a while for the rest of our lives. This is going to really affect everything. It starts to sink in again. Everything is changing so fast.

"I can't believe how fast things are moving."

"Me neither. But hey we can get through this, yaten." she said moves her chair right by me and leans her head on my shoulder.

"I know. We will." I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"yaten, I have to tell you something." she sounded sad. "Before I moved in, Mamoru and I got into a car accident. And he died on impact. I woke up in the hospital two weeks later. Apparently I was in a coma. It turned out I had been pregnant and I lost the baby. I was devastated. For both of my losses. And I didn't leave my apartment for months and I didn't pick up the phone. One day I got a call from my parents and I picked It up and I told them I was moving to Paris for some new scenery. I packed up some of my things in a couple of bags and I just wondered around all day. And then I ran into you. And that's when you took me in."

"That explains a lot."

She sighs. I look down at her. Her blue eyes were brimming with tears. I brush her pigtail. She wiped away a lone tear that strolled down her face.

"So what are we going to do about seyia?" she changed the subject.

"I think we will have to tell him the sooner the better."

"He is going to kill you."

"No doubt that he is going to want to kick my ass. But Seyia will come around."

Just then keys turn. And the guys come in.

"What's going on over here?" Seyia said looking at us suspiciously. She was crying on my shoulder of course he would look suspicious. But I ignored him.

"What happened to the arron you had to run?"

"We finished it early." Taiki said also looking at us.

"Seriously what's going on guys?" Seyia said.

"uh. I guess we have to tell you sooner rather than later." I said as we stood up and approached him.

"Seyia. Its yaten's baby." usagi said.

He just starred at us for a few minutes. Then suddenly I was on the ground and I could taste blood.

Hey guys I know its short. I have no certain plot and that's why. I know I' just terrible I have some ideas if you guys could message me and give me more; you never know they could end up in here.I'll try and upload these every two weeks but it might be like monthly depending on my computer access and how far th story has progressed and ideas and length (so help!) Um you guys are some serious grammar Nazis lol. I'll try my best to clean it up but really If I don't it's just how I write. You guys should watch the vampire diaries. Some HAAWWWT shit in there. Stories to come? Maybe. Seriously guys submit story ideas! Please please! Anyway read review put this on your story alerts lol. Till next time? SEEYA 3


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys. Its been a while. I know. I was think about not even finishing this story, but what kind of author would that make me right? I know you guys have hung in there waiting to see what happens but the thing is I don't even know. its kinda hard for me to write this one. its a challenge. But guys I just want you guys to know that I see every single review and favorite and follow and it makes me so happy. it truly does and without some of the more resent reviews for this story I would probably not have written this. so thanks guys for sticking in there. I do suggest you read my other stories. I've gotten better I promise! they are Ouran High School Host club stuff. if you haven't seen it you should! like really you're missing out. lol BTdubs I'm looking for someone to go threw my stories (only on PM) and correct grammar and such. so basically someone to look over my story be fore I post it. I have to get some one to look over this story as well. **

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOVE! ^^**

"SEYIA! What are you doing stop it! get off of him!" Usagi yelled as he punched me continuously. Taiki tried to pull him off me but failed. "Yaten why are you just laying there? do something!"  
My brain didn't seem to start functioning until I heard her yelling for me to get up. 'Dammit what the hell am I doing?'  
I pushed Seyia off of me and on to the floor. I got up and walked over to Usagi. "Im not done! get over here and let me kick your ass!"  
"Seyia, you and I both know that if I were to actually fight you, I could kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back."  
He huffed. Turned around as if to cool off, then turned back to me.  
"What the hell did you do huh? What were you thinking? Are you stupid?"  
Usagi stood there then turned to me. uhh I'll get ice for that eye. She then went into the kitchen. As soon as she left I spoke up.  
"I know, I know. Seyia, I was stupid okay? But I'm done being lectured about it. you can't change the past and you can't change our mind."  
"I know. Its just not fair. You know how long I've loved her!" He said in a shouting whisper.  
"I love her too! I always have! and Yes I know you loved her, but Seyia, Usa is not a toy we can fight over. She did what she wanted to do. Are you forgetting she paid a part in this too?!" I shout whispered back.  
"I know okay I know she paid a part in this, but dammit Yaten! I'm just mad. I'm allowed to be mad." He shouted then stormed off.  
Should I go talk to him? nah, I'll let him sort things threw in his head. He probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway.  
Usagi walked back in with the ice.  
'I need to tell her. she needs to know about my feelings Things are just going to get more I don't tell her soon I'll regret it, but what do I say?'  
"Usa, lets go for a walk."  
"but your eyes its going to get black if we don't put it on ice soon"  
"its okay. I think it makes me look tough."  
she laughed, then she scrached her head in a thinking manner.  
"we can get Ice cream!"  
"okay! lets go!"  
she pulled on my hand and led me to the door. I laughed. she is so adorable.

We sat outside of one of the less crowded Ice cream shops around where we lived. She ate her ice cream as I watched her silently.  
"Yaten, whats the matter? why aren't you eating any of your ice cream? Its really good. look, if you don't want yours you can have some of mine. its chocolate!"  
"I have to tell you something Usa."  
"okay..." she said worriedly.  
" When I first met you, Usa, We were both really young. I was foolish and naïve as most of us are. And my first thought of you was 'Wow, She might be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life.' " I saw her blush slightly. I grabbed her hands and held them. "I started seeing you around in school and in classes and you were so warm to me. then we got to know each other little by little. and I realized I had huge crush on you." her face reddened more. "then you were with Mamoru and I realized I never stood a chance. and even knowing this, my crush on you grew to very strong feelings. Then years pass and we barely kept in touch until that day when you came knocking on our door. crying and soaking. I knew then at that very moment that I. I loved you."  
Her eyes widen and a smiled crept on to her face. her face was almost a crimson shade of red.  
" And Usagi If I'm going to do this I might as well go all out." I got up from my chair still holding her hands. Her eyes were locked on mine as I knelt on one knee in front of her. " Usagi, I love you with every single fiber of my being. Will you marry me?"  
"I.I...I-"  
I stood up . "Its okay Usa, I get it you just don't feel the same way. Its fine."  
she got up and wrapped her arms around my neck. then placed her lips to mine.  
'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED.' I thought, but my instinct was to kiss back and I followed that instinct.  
I pulled away and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Is that a yes?"  
She nodded. "of course, I will marry you!"  
"Good you scared me!"  
"On one condition."  
"Anything you want."  
"You have to 'tuck me in' every night."  
I smirk at that. "You drive a hard bargain"  
She giggles then smirks.  
"Okay deal."  
"Shut up." she says kissing me once again.

We got home a few hours later after spending the day together. we got some groceries for dinner. I got started on the lasagna as she laid down on the couch reading some romance novel. Seyia was still in his room pouting. and Taiki was god knows where.  
"Yaten?" she said wrapping her arms around me as I was putting dinner in the oven.  
"Yes?" I said smiling.  
I turned to see not happiness on her face but sorrow. I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "Whats the matter?"  
she was now crying. I wiped the tears away. "Shh don't cry"  
"I called them."  
"called who?"  
"My parents. and The girls."  
"What happened."  
"They are all coming over for dinner tomorrow."  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"I. I don't know." She sniffed.  
I held her close and rubbed her back.  
"Get a room." Seyia said coming into the kitchen. "Oh wait you did."  
He looked like he calmed down a lot. He sighed seeing her crying. "Okay listen I'm sorry, I should not have reacted that way. I just got angry and I didn't think."  
Usagi sniffed. He walked over to her and looked into her eyes.  
"you okay Usa-chan?" Seyia said using the nick name he gave her.  
She sniffed but nodded.  
"Yaten listen, Taiki and I were talking and well we think it be best if the band,...well just... we want to... have a break. From the whole concerts, recordings, rehearsal, tours routine. its about time we just become regular people."  
"What about the new record?" I asked.  
"I guess we just won't put it out."  
"Does this mean we won't room together anymore?" I said worriedly. these guys are my brothers. "We've been together our whole lives."  
"I'm not really sure, but Yaten. We need to start living our own lives."  
I'm sure the change was only a result of the baby, but it was bound to happen. We did need to start living separate lives. We needed to be individuals for a change. Its not like we were attached at the hip, but we spent a lot of time together. It will be for the best I suppose. "I guess you're right."  
"I think we all need a change anyway." He said.  
I just nodded. this was true. A change is what we all needed.  
Usagi was quick to dry her tears. "Dinner will be ready soon, I hope you're hungry!"  
"I'll set the table." Seyia said.  
I turned back to Usagi who was taking the lasagna out the oven.  
Yes a change would be nice. A change, or a few.

**I know I said Id make it long I'm sorry** **I just haven't had the time to.**


	5. Sorry not sorry

Okay guys. Here is the point when I "regret to inform you" that this story is hold but guys, I'm not going to give you an insincere apology. I'm not sorry its on hold. I'm sorry that it is as bad as it is. I'm trying to rewrite this story and make it good. I want it a whole lot better than it is, because at the moment it doesn't meet up to my standards. Hell! It is the worst thing I think I've ever written. so guys help me. Give me ideas on that to say next. I'm trying to make it better. I need inspiration for this story. So help.


End file.
